My name? Mizaki Hadori
by Romanscheekychip
Summary: Akane Hanaki was dropped into a world she thought only existed in her son's favorite anime series under the alias Mizaki Hadori. But she is no ordinary person. The secret-filled SDF agent will be something the characters will have a hard time understanding.


"Akane Hanaki. You, you will have to pay." The traitor of the SDF spoke as he raised his gun to the female intelligence officer. She wasn't nervous at all. And that was unnerving him severely. "Well well well, why are you hesitating now, Konsuke-kun? Too afraid to kill a ghost? Well, i can relate to that." The woman tucked her hands in her pockets, and her voice was simply defiant, like a dare to the man, who is even barely standing properly because of the screeching 200km/h wind on top of Tokyo Tower. It was a briliant plan of her to lure him out here, a Gunma-born colleague that has probably never known of storms, onto Tokyo's second highest tower in the middle of a typhoon. He was trembling and shaking under the rain and cold wind, while she, with from excellent balance, chose the right place to stand. But despite the possibly need for all the advantages, she knows that this guy is too stupid to even know what was the right thing to do in the situation, which was to blast her brains out. But he didn't, and the poor guy was made short work of. She was simply knocked out and tossed down from a height of over 300 meters, before smashing the ground and creating a scene from a horror movie.

Akane looked at his body, hundreds of meters below, and mumbles. "Mission complete."

Akane Hanaki, an agent of the Japanese Self Defense Force. Working in intellignce. She is currently the best agent, while only being 27. She has a sister and her adopted son as her only relatives. Her sister, Nanami Hanaki was 17, while her son was 10. He was Honda Takeda the son of her deceased colleague, Nakamichi Takeda and Suzue Takeda. In missions, she is very dangerous, and showed no lenient. She would even be happy to kill the target if she had to. In other words, she was a totally different person at work and at home.

~~~~~~~A long while later~~~~~~~

She was rushing home in her Toyota, her bag filled with Detective Conan comic books, and a small handbook with all the necessary information about the characters so her son could, much to her happiness, use his logical thinking to find the truth in the end of each of the "arc". It wasn't like she was a fan of it, just helping her son, out of working hours. She got out of the car, and tried to open the garage door, but then, something unordinary happened. First, a huge lightning flashed before her eyes, which made her vision go pitch white. She took a minutes to readjust her eyes to the environment and when she recovered sight, she realised something.

"Where's my house? Further more, where the hell is is place?" Now, in front of her eyes, it is not her house. It is a dark alleyway, but still within daylight hours.

She looked around, still walking. Something has changed. Objects seems to be taller. Then she pass a mirror. She glanced at it and continue. But then, Akane was terrified to realised that something was wrong. That the image of a teenager that she saw wasn't someone else. It was her.

Running back and now in front of the mirror, she sees a younger version of herself. A teenager with long dark brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a red T-shirt with a white jacket outside, and blue jeans. Completely different compared to what she was wearing. On her arm, there was a bag. The same bag that was carrying the stuff earlier. She opened to examine it. _'What? The comic books are gone, but Yuki's notebook was still here. And there are other stuffs? Phone, Taser, Knife, Backup charge, Wallet!"_ Her mind found the jackpot as she opened the wallet. For people, wallet brings money but for someone with her ocupation, a wallet is an abundant source of intel. She can found many things about it's owner. But inside it, what she found was 50000 yen, so probably she was heading somewhere far. There are even all sort of papers, but most importantly, was a hospital record. And what it says there was hard to believe.

"Mizaki Hadori. That's me? 17 years old, born in January the 1st, and what the-" She widened her eyes when she saw the place that gave the papers. She has never heard of the place before. "Haido general hospital?" She stopped a bit. Her thought process start kicking in. She then glanced at the notebook, and thinks to her self. _'There is only one way to confirm this.'_ As she about to set off, she heard footsteps. Two man were dragging a corpse into their car trunk. She notices that they are wearing black, one has long silver hair, and one has sunglasses. And worse, apart from them being _Gin_ and _Vodka_ , they noticed her being there.

"Aniki-" The chubby man tried asking but the higher man cut him off mid-sentence. "Kill her. In anyway you like." He charged at her. He was about to swung a punch, but Akane showed that she was someone to never underestimate. With three swift strike, she disabled the attacker. But, the intense actions caused her to breath frantically and losing consious. _'Wow, my lungs is really in a bad condition.'_ She was soon knocked back as Gin decided that it was better to shoot her than go in close combat.

"The kid's dead. Isn't six bullet too much, Gin?" _'A femine voice. Could it be Vermouth?'_ Akane thought, barely unconsious because of the unstoppable blood and pain. She passes out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Beika general hospital.**

"Nee-san, do you know where is room 306? I have to return it to a sister." Jodie turned, and sees a boy who was questioning the nurse at the reception. He was holding a backpack and a shoulder bag, which both have blood on it. _Is that blood?'_ she thought to herself. _Isn't Rena Mizunashi at 307?_ _Wait, that means-_

"I do, kid. I will bring it up." Jodie agreed to the kid, smiling but inside, she was really suspecting the person in room 306 and the bags. She waved to the kid goodbye and go up. _'Rena got here yesterday. Could she be-'_

After a few minutes, she got to room 306. She decides to carefully open the door and walks in. She was surprised to see that on the bed wasn't anyone who is over 20, but rather, a girl of high school age, and seems like she is in a coma. Jodie decides to not question the girl identity and leave the bags alone. _'Maybe i was just too paranoid_ _ed_ _back then. The pressure from the Organization is getting on_ _my nerves"_.

 **Mizaki's POV**

 _That was too close._ She thought, after silently heard Jodie Starling closed the door behind her. She opened her eyes, thinking about the timeline that she could possibly be in. But then she notices two figures outside the room talking, and from the voice, there's no doubt that they are Akai Shuichi and Jodie Starling, the FBI agents. She tried earvasdropping the conversation.

"How is the girl?" That was Shuichi. He of course will be more alert of anything, and ask closely about her.

"About health, stable. Surprising since the nurse said that she was shot multiple times, so she might be lucky. She is still in a coma though, and seems like she isn't faking it." _'Thank you, Jodie-san. Too bad you wasn't good enough.'_ Akane thought. _Hut thinking again, to really clear off suspisions, i should be seeing myself as Mizaki Hadori, a student, not Akane Hanaki, a member of the SDF now. Especially when the brat with glasses will come soon._ Akane then was unwillingly reminded of Conan. The FBI must be fools to not recognize Kudo Shinichi behind that 7 year-old cover. _Well but at least they trust him, to help them against the Blac-'_ She stammered, realizing what brought her into the hospital. _Those badstard. They will be in the hospital!_ Now she need to come up with a plan. She remembered the notebook in the shoulder bag, and try to get it without being detected.

 _Where is the notebook?_ _I remembered it being-_ "Are you looking for this? Nee-chan." A childish voice, and when she turn over, the boy with glasses are sitting on a chair, hands on her notebook. She knows that her son write all the character's name and details there. Even putting pictures of them. _Yuki! Why can you be so careful in writing down all information._ But she was lucky that he hadn't had the time to edit about Bourbon or Masumi yet, or anything from then. "If that so, Hadori-san, may i ask you a few questions?" She turned to the door, only to face Akai Shuichi. _Yabe!_ Well, she is cornered. But in situation like this, being an intelligence officer helped. Very much.

"What? I was searching for my missing older sister, so anything or anyone that might be related to her would be scripted down. Isn't that too much that have knowledge of you FBI idiots, and the _Organization_ that you are pursuing? Especially when _they_ might even have something to do with _her_." She said as she took out a picture of her, in real life with her younger sister. Since her younger was also 17, and Akane herself was a perfect liar, it was easy to fool the two that she was the younger one while she wasn't. Both was baffled of her knowledge. "

 **Shuichi's POV**

Something is off. Akai was having a feeling that this girl isn't what she said, but judging from her eyes and her pulse, which is on the monitor, if she is lying, the she would be even better than some of the best FBI agent. By a long shot. But also, how did she get those pictures of Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn? How could she have done it without being kil- He realised something. It could be a probability, and if is was true, they could have found out. Where Rena Mizunashi is stationed in.

"Do you know who shot you? Or at least rememb-"

"The one with silver hair. But because i was witnessing one of their crimes. They are not after me or anything. So, the news reporter next door would be safe. For now." She cut off his word, leaving him speechless again because of her knowledge, and that she knew what he was thinking. Meanwhile the boy is only more shocked, primarily since he didn't know what was going on.

"Can i have my notebook back now?" She ordered and the boy gave it back to her, while secretly planting a bug under her bed.

"If you need anything to help with, i would be pleased to do so. Now can you two detectives leave?" Now, they can only listen to her words. Akai felt like her words to him was like from James, from a superior. He closed the door, looking at his co-investigator. They continued to walk to the end of the hallway.

"She surely knows a lot. And you are quick to plant the bug without being noticed." He complimented the boy. The boy smiles humbly.

"Thank you Shuichi nii-chan! Now we can monitor her without being noticed." He replies in a childish way, annoying Shuichi for the way Conan called him.

"I honestly don't think so." The voice came from the speaker, surprising both. It was followed by a loud sound which indicates that the bug was destroyed.

"We better tell Jodie and James about this." Akai said, seeming defeated.

"Agreed." The boy followed.

 ** _Chapter one stops here._**

Hello. Finnaly after so much studying, i have found the time to properly write. And for anyone who has known of my previous deleted story, i decided to change the storyline a bit. I would start form the "Clash of red and black" instead of from "Kawanakajima murder case", therefore, go slowly through the storyline instead of going straight to Rum.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
